never could be sweeter than with you
by TheTeaIsAddictive
Summary: In which Adam forgets to buy cake ingredients, Belle flies to the rescue, and Cogsworth, Lumiere and Plumette have a fairly complicated scheme to finally get them together.


[iOS]

 **ok so remind me again why i'm doing this?**

 _because youre the bestest friend ever and you love me_

 **ugh what a load of bullshit**

 **fine i'm going in**

 **pray for me adam. and pray for your fucking life if cogs ever finds out that you forgot to buy half the cake ingredients for lumi's birthday. you're lucky i was passing the tesco**

 _yes i know belle, thank you again. i really don't deserve you._

 **no prob, bob.**

 _i just can't believe i forgot the eggs. EGGS, BELLE. HOW COULD I FORGET._

 **well, OBVIOUSLY you DID, so….**

 _cool cool cool. i deserve it._

[SNAPCHAT]

(a picture of belle picking up a carton of eggs and placing it in a wire shopping basket. the photographer has taken it from behind, the subject seemingly unaware she is being captured. caption: **the eagle is in flight** )

COGS: Wouldn't a more appropriate caption be, 'The Eagle is collecting eggs?'

PLUMETTE: got to agree with my boy

LUMI: i was in a hurry! do not judge my on-the-fly captions!

LUMI: anyway, get in positions, toute de suite! she's heading towards the baking aisle to get the icing sugar, but after that it's only a 5 minute walk to adam's!

COGS: I still can't quite believe that you're sacrificing your birthday cake to get these two together

PLUMETTE: don't worry, cogs, lumi knows what he's doing.

PLUMETTE: he sacrificed his 27th to get the three of us to finally admit we were in a relationship, after all. his track record's not bad.

LUMI: 😍😍😍 MON AMOUR

COGS: When you put it like that, I suppose you have a point, Plumes

LUMI: 😍😍😍 MON COEUR

COGS: Ridiculous man.

COGS: X

PLUMETTE: get a room, boys

COGS: X's for you, too, Plumes.

PLUMETTE: … . .

PLUMETTE: stuffy old pocket watch xxxx

LUMI: THE EAGLE IS PAYING FOR HER GROCERIES VIA THE SELF-SERVICE CHECKOUT COME ON PEOPLE WE HAVE ONLY GOT ONE SHOT AT THIS

[iOS]

 **+1 carton of eggs, +1 bag of icing sugar, -5 affection for adam**

 _thank you so much!_

 **cool, i'm coming over. if you forgot the eggs and didn't even realise then i don't trust you to make the rest of this cake by yourself**

 _oh, ok. that's really great of you, belle._

 **hey, buzz me up please, i'm outside**

[SNAPCHAT]

COGS: Alright, she's in the building.

LUMI: mon amour, if you would?

PLUMETTE: but of course

[TWITTER]

 _lostinabook_ so it looks like plans have changed for the super-secret surprise party. namely that it's no longer a secret.

 _lostinabook_ which means that my valiant efforts to go to tesco and get more eggs and icing sugar because SOMEONE forgot the key ingredients of a cake were for nothing!

 _notavillagelass_ oh no, is everything ok?

 _lostinabook notavillagelass_ he's not well, which is a massive shame. you only turn 29 once, after all. i think the plan is to just stay where i am and spend an evening with Cake Killer No 1, since it's kind of late

 _lostinabook notavillagelass_ thanks for the concern, though! lumi's birthday celebrations will just have to wait until he's feeling a bit better.

 _lostinabook_ in the meantime, there's no reason i can't make a cake anyway

[TEXT MESSAGING]

 _lumi._

 _lumi why is there so much shit on the spare room bed?_

 **i'm still in the process of moving in with plumette! there was a bit of a situation, things got out of hand**

 _lumi did you have sex on the spare room bed and not bother to change the sheets because if you did that's really bad roommate etiquette_

 **good thing i'm not your roommate any more then, huh?**

 _it's just kind of annoying_

 _and unsanitary._

 _i hope you feel better soon, you creepy. happy birthday._

 **charming as always, adam**

[SNAPCHAT]

LUMI: aaand now adam thinks i have no sense of personal hygiene

PLUMETTE: you DO know there were other excuses you could have made

LUMI: i make sacrifices for my art

[iOS]

 **adam?**

 _yeah?_

 **i can't sleep**

 _me neither_

 **tonight was fun. it's been ages since we just hung out together**

 _yeah. i've really missed this._

 **adam?**

 _yeah?_

 **do you remember back at the english graduates ball? when we were on the balcony and we were breathless from all the dancing?**

 _i thought you didn't want to talk about that_

 **do you remember what you asked me? and i said i didn't know, and then i said we should be better as friends, and then all the stuff with my dad started?**

 _yes. of course i do. i didn't say anything because i thought_

 _i don't know what i thought_

 _i didn't want to annoy or upset you_

 **i didn't know then, but i know now. but i have a question, too. do you still mean what you said?**

 _yes._

 **adam?**

 _yeah?_

 **can you come to the bedroom?**

[FACEBOOK]

 **Belle Lecteur** and **Adam Garoux** went from **single** to **in a relationship.**

* * *

 **A/N: Copy-pasted from my tumblr. Just a little fun thing I did a while back - I'm thinking of experimenting more with epistolary fiction, especially modern variants, so please let me know what you thought of this! And yes, this _is_ with bonus Cogs/Lumi/Plumette. Just pretend Cogs is from 1991!verse to make it less weird, ok?**

 **TheTeaIsAddictive**


End file.
